Compromising Virtue
by FutureCullen22
Summary: Edward point-of-view, taking place in the chapter "Compromise" in Eclipse. How was Edward reacting to Bella's attempts to seduce him? EPOV BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to most awesome Stephenie Meyer as well as the dialogue spoken in this chapter. **

**--------------------------------------------------**

I stepped quickly into my closet grinning foolishly to myself as I opened a box and grabbed out a small bauble. How I loved giving my Bella gifts! After much persuasion and convincing, begging and pleading, I had finally convinced my lovely human to allow me to let down her strict "no gift" policy. I would spend every penny I had on Bella to make her happy but until I had convinced her to drop the "no spending" policy as well, hand-me-downs would have to do.

I loped back out of my closet, to meet my love by the bed which she was curled up on.

"Okay," Bella growled, reluctantly. "Let me have it."

I laughed at her and crawled onto the bed next to her, her heart thumping wildly in anticipation of my gift. I made sure to sit so that her warm body was touching mine. Having the control to touch my angel was a luxury I would never let myself take for granted.

I took Bella's small, delicate wrist carefully in my hand, reminding her sternly that I paid no money before quickly attaching my gift to her charm bracelet, across from the small wooden wolf that Jacob Black gave to her.

She pulled her hand back from me and examined the heart-shaped diamond that swung from the bracelet, shimmering in the lamplight. She gave a small gasp and I bit down on my lip to keep from chuckling. Sometimes I forgot that Bella hadn't lived a wealthy lifestyle as I always had.

"It was my mother's," I told her, shrugging in an attempt to make light of the fact I was giving her a diamond. "I inherited quite a few baubles like this. I've given some to Esme and Alice both. So, clearly, this is not a big deal in any way."

She gave me a rueful grin, either having been convinced by me or deciding to deal with it anyway.

I decided to point out a few other good facts about it just in case. "But I thought it was a good representation. It's hard and cold," I said, laughing. "And it throws rainbows in the sunlight."

She was looking back down at the bracelet when she whispered back, "You forgot the most important similarity. It's beautiful."

I smiled slightly, still amazed after all these months that this angel would love a monster like me and think me beautiful.

"My heart is just as silent," I added, staring intently into her face. "And it, too, is yours."

A blush faintly colored her face as she played with the heart to make it glimmer in the light. "Thank you," she murmured. "For both."

"No, thank _you_. It's a relief to have you accept a gift so easily. Good practice for you," I said, grinning in amusement at her blush.

She graced me with a small smile before leaning into me, snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arms around my perfect little human and brought her warm, soft body closer to me. I could stay this way forever, with my beautiful Bella held safely in my arms. It was times like these when even the threat of the newborn army seemed distant and unimportant.

Bella finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Can we discuss something?" she whispered. "I'd appreciate it if you could _begin_ by being open minded." I sighed mentally. This was most likely a sign that we were about to discuss something that I wouldn't be in favor of. Her changing probably. Maybe Jacob?

"I'll give it my best effort," I said warily.

"I'm not breaking any rules here," she assured me. "This is strictly about you and me." She cleared her throat, sounding nervous. "So, I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise the other night. I was thinking I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation." I had to fight back my smile. Bella sounded so formal; it was adorable. But what could she be getting at?

"What would you like to negotiate?"

She shifted uneasily, her heart speeding up to an alarming speed.

I frowned slightly. "Listen to your heart fly. It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Are you all right?"

She gave me an unconvincing smile. "I'm great."

"Please go on then." I was anxious to hear what had her so worked up.

"Well, I guess, first, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage condition thing."

I smirked. "It's only ridiculous to you. What about it?"

"I was wondering…is that open to negotiation?"

I frowned. Why was marriage such a big deal to her? I should be demanding even more from her in exchange for me doing something as horrible as stealing her soul. "I've already made the largest concession by far and away. I've agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part."

"No." She shook her head. "That part's a done deal. We're not discussing my…renovations right now. I want to hammer out some other details."

I looked over her face suspiciously, but found nothing. Her face was carefully composed. I automatically reached toward her mind before remembering that I'd find nothing there. "Which details do you mean exactly?"

She hesitated. "Let's clarify your prerequisites first."

"You know what I want." To have you to myself forever, through a simple process called-

"_Matrimony_." She grimaced, making the word out to be revolting and horrifying.

I smiled widely at her, making my favor toward the idea as clear as she had made her disgust. "Yes. To start with."

Her composed expression lapsed into shock. "There's more?"

"Well," I said, scrunching up my face as if calculating. "If you're my wife…" Bella gave an involuntary flinch. "Then what's mine is yours…like tuition money. So there would be no problem with Dartmouth."

She gave me a disapproving frown. "Anything else? While you're already being absurd?"

"I wouldn't mind some _time_."

Her frown deepened. "No. No time. That's a deal breaker right there."

I gave an exaggerated sigh to accurately display my longing. "Just a year or two?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "Move along to the next one."

"That's it. Unless you'd like to talk cars…" I was teasing her now. I grinned at her and she grimaced back. I took her small hand between mine and began playing carefully with her delicate, beautiful fingers.

Holding her fragile hand between mine, I was reminded how different I was from her. I was a cold, hard monster. She was a soft, warm, beautiful angel. I tried to keep the edge out of my voice when I spoke to her. "I didn't realize there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I'm extremely curious."

For a moment I thought I had unknowingly spoken too softly for her human ears, for she continued to stare down at our hands without answering. Then a soft familiar pink spread across her face, saturating the air with her tempting smell. My curiosity burned as I stroked her warm cheek with my fingers.

"You're blushing?" She didn't answer. "Please, Bella, the suspense is painful." She bit her lip. "Bella." I could hear my exasperation leak into my voice.

She finally spoke, softly. "Well, I'm a little worried…about after." She finally looked up at me, her expression hesitant.

I tensed slightly. It occurred to me that I should be glad that she was thinking this out and had her doubts about the change, but all I could think about was easing my Bella's worry.

"What has you worried?"

"All of you just seem so convinced that the only thing I'm going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town."

I winced at her blunt words, at the image I had seen so many times in Alice's mind of the red-eyed, bloodthirsty angel. We all went through the stage when we were first changed, but it hurt to think of letting my Bella go through it.

"And I'm afraid," Bella continued. "I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won't be me anymore…and that I won't…I won't want you the same way I do now."

My heart ached at her saddened expression. "Bella, that part doesn't last forever," I said soothingly.

"Edward," she said, her eyes darting nervously down at her hands. "There's something that I want to do before I'm not human anymore."

I waited patiently for her to continue, comfortable with the idea she presented. I often pushed human experiences on her, much to her distaste, eager for her to make the best of her humanity before she was changed.

When Bella went a few seconds without continuing, I thought it best to help her along. "Whatever you want," I assured her, growing anxious at her silence and eager to make the uneasy look leave her beautiful face.

"Do you promise?" her voice was so meek and anxious, that I didn't think twice about reassuring her.

"Yes," I promised earnestly. "Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

She finally spoke, her face flushed. "You."

---------------------------------------------------------

So there it is! The first chapter!

Please tell me if you like it...or if you don't.

Remember to review because I'm a very lazy writer and without enough reviews the next chapter may very well come out this summer. ;)

Luv you all! Thanks for reading!

-FutureCullen22


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, you guys!!! 14 reviews? 2 favorites? 11 alerts? I love you guys!!!! Cookies and Edward dolls for all of you!!!!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the loverly characters as well as this scene from Eclipse!

"You" she had said. Me? What could the silly girl possibly mean?

"I'm yours," I whispered smiling at her to hide my confusion. She should know already that I was bound to her for all eternity. How could she not know that?

Bella took a slow, shaky breath and adjusted her body so that she was kneeling in front of me. She leaned toward me, snaking her arms around my neck and pressed her soft lips to mine. I kissed her back carefully, still mystified. Once again, I wished that I could just once penetrate her blocked mind and find out what exactly was going on in that crazy brain of hers.

I became even more confused when suddenly Bella unlocked her arms from around my neck without parting her lips from mine. Usually I had to be the one to unwind her arms from me. Her fingers left trails of fire down my skin as she traced my neck down to my shirt.

Without warning I felt her fingers rapidly begin undoing my buttons, her hands trembling nervously against my cold skin. In an instant everything came together. Her nervous compromise speech. Her anxious glances. And the words that I had misinterpreted.

She _wanted_ me.

I pushed her and her dangerous ideas away from me sternly.

"Be reasonable, Bella."

"You promised," she murmured dejectedly. "Whatever I wanted."

I glared at her. Who would have known that such a small, fragile human could be so dangerous? I should have seen her trap. But I was so caught up in trying to make her happy….

"We're not having this discussion," I growled, quickly buttoning up my shirt.

A look of angry determination crossed her face. "I say we are." She reached forward and ripped open the top button that I had just refastened.

I grabbed her small wrists, making sure to not let my frustration get in the way of the gentleness I was required to use with her, and pinned them to her sides.

"I say we're not," I hissed through clenched teeth.

I glared at her and she stubbornly glared back.

"You wanted to know," she reminded me indignantly.

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic." Like something I could buy or do for her without endangering her body and soul.

Her eyes narrowed and she began to rant, outraged. "So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing _you_ want – like getting _married_-" Her face was beginning to turn a dark shade of red. "But _I'm_ not allowed to even _discuss_ what I –"

I interrupted her by transferring her wrists to one hand and using the free one to cover up her mouth. It was for her own good. I feared her head might implode if I let her go on any longer.

"No," I told her sternly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, seemingly to calm herself down. Thank goodness. I didn't know if I could handle Bella coming on to me much more. Surely if the ridiculous girl would slow down and think rationally for a minute she would realize that her idea wasn't a very smart one. Had she not realized how dangerously strong I was compared to her? Of course my strength wasn't the only factor. There was also her soul at stake….

My train of thought was interrupted by the sudden increase in the smell of blood, a sure sign of Bella blushing, accompanied by the smell of saltwater. I realized with a start that there were tears building up in my angel's eyes.

I sighed. Had I been too harsh on her? Guilt flooded through me. I moved my hand from her mouth to her chin, pulling her face up, forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"What now?"

"Nothing," she mumbled trying unsuccessfully to escape my grip.

I examined her face carefully, her brow furrowed, her lips pursed tightly together. She had the look of someone trying to look less upset than they were. And her eyes. They were pained. Tortured. And they avoided mine as if she was ashamed to look directly at me.

Her face held an expression that I was familiar with. I had seen so many children in the schools I had attended over the years, after being insulted or overhearing a friend say something rude about them behind their back, walking away with wounded feelings, fighting back tears. I became horrified as I recalled each human face, and matching it to Bella's current expression.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked, appalled at the idea that I could do such a thing to my beautiful angel.

"No," she answered too quickly, her eyes darting down to the gold bed sheets.

In an instant, without bothering with human slowness, I pulled her into my arms, gently cradling her head against my shoulder.

"You know why I have to say no," I whispered to her, tenderly stroking her smooth cheek. "You know I want you, too." She should know. How could I not want this beautiful and terrifyingly tempting creature that I held in my arms?

"Do you?" Her voice came out a hoarse, quivering whisper.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." As if I could not want her. I laughed abruptly at the absurdity of it all. My good humor faded as I remembered how many people really did want her. "Doesn't everyone?" I asked, thinking of all the human boys who lusted after her. "I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake…You're too desirable for your own good."

"Who's being silly now?" she responded, scowling. She was, once again, blind to her true beauty.

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe?" I asked, astounded. "Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you." If only she knew the constant and often disturbing fantasies I had to deal with in the minds of the simple-minded boys at our school…She was lucky to be oblivious.

She buried her face in my chest and shook her head. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject." I sighed and let the love of my life resume her mental attack on my self control.

I'm so proud of myself!!! Aren't you? I've never written so quickly before….Though I must say that I don't like this chapter so much. I wasn't feeling the Edward vibe as much as usual.

Please remember that it's your reviews that keeps the updates quick!

Oh and you have to review to get your cookie and Edward doll! P

I love you guys!

-FutureCullen22


	3. Chapter 3

I am back!!! And with another chapter!!! Yay for me!!!! (cue for all of you to be happy that your lazy writer and gotten out Eclipse and typed more Edwardness for you!)

Disclaimer: Oh great one, Stephenie Meyer. You own these lovely characters and this lovely scene! I am simply a humble reader, come to write using your great stuff for my and others entertainment.

Last time on Compromising Virtue:

_She buried her face in my chest and shook her head. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject." I sighed and let the love of my life resume her mental attack on my self control._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Bella straightened up, her face having an intentionally distant look to it. "Tell me if I have anything wrong," she said seriously. "Your demands are marriage," She paused here to give me a hilariously disgusted look, ruining her lawyer-like approach to the subject. "-Paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster." She raised her eyebrows at me. In the most adorable way, I must add. "Did I get everything? That's a hefty list."

By the end of her speech, I was fighting back a horrible case of the giggles. "Only the first is a demand. The others are merely requests."

She sighed dramatically. "And my lone, solitary little demand is-"

"Demand?" I asked abruptly. She couldn't be serious. How more impossible can this girl get?

"Yes, demand." She gave me a defiant look, daring me to question her.

I glared at her in return.

"Getting married," she said, making the word sound like a curse, "is a stretch for me. I'm not giving in unless I get something in return."

I sighed. She was right. She should get some sort of consolation prize for marrying such a monster as me. But not what she was asking. No, not that. Not yet.

I leaned down to her, breathing in the scent of her beautiful white neck. I tried to make my voice as "dazzling" as possible as I whispered in her ear, "No. It's not possible now." I stroked her cheek. "Later," I promised. "When you're less breakable. Be patient, Bella."

Please, Bella. For my sake. For my _sanity's_ sake. For your soul's sake.

Despite my dazzling attempt, Bella stayed strong to her cause.

"But that's the problem. It won't be the same when I'm less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know who I'll be then."

The fear I could hear in the back of her voice stung me. I stroked her hair. "You'll still be Bella," I said in an attempt to sooth my love's worries.

She frowned at me, not convinced. "If I'm so far gone that I'd want to kill Charlie – that I'd drink Jacob's blood or Angela's if I got the chance – how can that be true."

"It will pass," I promised her. Never completely but eventually the bloodlust died down enough to be able to concentrate on other things. I could at least promise her that. "And I doubt you'll want to drink the dog's blood." I shuddered, nearly gagging at thought of tasting the blood that contaminated that filthy smelling werewolf. "Even as a newborn, you'll have better taste than that."

For once Bella completely avoided arguing about Jacob Black. She was still caught up in her fear. "But that will always be what I want most, won't it? Blood, blood, and more blood!" I winced at her words.

"The fact that you are still alive is proof that that is not true," I said gently caressing her face with my hand. Though it still amazed me to this day that I could be so close to a creature with such fragrant, tempting blood. And yet, at the same time it amazed me that I could have ever desired her blood more than her love.

"Over eighty years later," she reminded me, looking distressed. "What I meant was _physically_, though. Intellectually, I know I'll be able to be myself… after a while. But just purely physically – I will always be thirsty, more than anything else." I wondered, then, how she could explain how my desire to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her, had risen above everything else in my existence. Including blood.

Bella stared at me. "So I _will_ be different," she said, seeing my silence as an answer to her assumptions. I didn't correct her. I couldn't deny that she would be a bit different. Bloodlust and sudden power changes anyone. Even someone as perfect as Bella.

"Because right now," Bella continued. "Physically, there's nothing I want more than you. More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically…"

Bella turned her head to press her lips to my palm. I took in a shaky breath. She was so sure of herself. How could she not see every single thing that could go wrong with this? What she was suggesting was practically as dangerous as if she decided to slit open her wrist right in front of me. No…it was more dangerous.

"Bella, I could kill you." To my surprise, my voice sounded uneven and hoarse. Scared.

She gazed solemnly into my eyes. "I don't think you could.

I narrowed my eyes at her in disbelief. Had she learned nothing from hanging out with a vampire family? Had she suddenly forgot my inhuman strength that could crush her easily if I lost my concentration for one moment?

I took my hand away from her face and reached behind me, my hand immediately finding a small, metal rose that adorned the bed we were sitting on. I easily snapped it from the bed frame and slowly held it up for Bella to see.

The tiny rose represented Bella. A small, beautiful thing. Yet so easily broken by a monster like me. I closed my palm around the metal flower, for once not keeping my carefully controlled strength in check, and crushed the rose. I opened my hand, presenting the distorted piece of black metal to the wide-eyed girl in front of me. We both watched as it collapsed into metallic dust. So quickly destroyed. Just like Bella would be if I ever made a mistake. A chance I was not willing to take.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go!!! Another chapter…Kinda short…Not very interesting…But I promise to write more soon…But only if you REVIEW! So do such!

Luv ya guys!

-FutureCullen22


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!!! You guys ROCK! I never expected to get so many reviews!!! Every review makes my day!!! I love you people to death! And to my anonymous reviewers: I love you guys too! I've gotten some great anonymous reviews and feel bad that I can't reply to them. So I will here: THANKS! I luv you guys!

All of the reviewers get a cookie!

Disclaimer: I, FutureCullen22, do so solemnly swear that all of these characters and all of this dialogue along with the awesome book it was taken from belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer!

---------------------------------------------------------------

We both stared at the remains of the metal rose for a few moments. Then Bella looked up at me and frowned.

"That's not what I meant. I already _know_ how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture."

I threw the metallic sand aside. It hit the wall like raindrops, a soundtrack to the storm in my own mind.

"What _did_ you mean then?" I asked, trying to keep the ice out of my voice. I gazed intently at her, hoping that her face would tell me what her mind would not.

She bit her lip, her face a mask of concentration, as if she were trying to piece the right words together in her mind.

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to…More that, you _don't_ want to hurt me…so much that I don't think you ever could."

I shook my head, angrily. It didn't work that way. It couldn't possibly work that way. She would always be in danger around me, no matter how much I _didn't_ want to hurt her. My love for her made it a little more safe…safe enough that I was able to kiss her and hold her without much possibility of danger. But what she was asking of me… We had no way of knowing.

"It might not work that way, Bella."

"_Might_," she repeated. "You have no more idea what you're talking about than I do."

I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously. "Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?"

I raised my eyes to meet hers. Her eyes were bright, intent, sure of what she wanted. But slowly…The fire in her eyes began to fade, hopelessness filling her eyes.

"Please." Her whisper was hoarse and desperate. I felt my resolve shake slightly. "It's all I want. Please." Her eyes closed. She looked so tortured…so defeated. It tore me up to see her that way. My words were frozen in my mouth. She really wanted this. Badly. I felt torn…Between making my angel happy and saving her from myself.

Her eyes opened, took in my confused expression slowly. I heard her heartbeat skip a beat. "Please?" she begged again, her voice sounding hopeful this time. "You don't have to make me any guarantees," she promised me quickly, her words picking up speed. "If it doesn't work out right, well that's that. Just let us try…only try. And I'll give you what you want. I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't even complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just…_please_."

Oh wow…Oh wow, this little human was desperate! To be offering me everything that she so firmly would not allow before…. Her offer was so tempting.

I tightened my arms around her small frame, pulling her closer. "This is unbearable," I whispered against her ear. She shivered against my cold touch and her heart sped up a notch. "So many things I've wanted to give you – and this is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way."

"Then don't refuse." Her voice was high and breathless. I didn't speak for fear that my voice would betray how close I was to breaking.

"Please."

"Bella…" I shook my head, trying to pull myself together. But my face brushing against her soft neck only made it harder. More tempting.

She softly caught my lips with hers, I put my hands to her face, intending to push her away. Apparently my body thought otherwise.

I pulled her tighter against me, and I kissed her frantically. I heard her heart speed up and her arms seemed warmer than usual as they locked around my neck. I kept my lips locked desperately on hers until she pulled away, gasping for breath. I felt a twinge of guilt for not remembering her need to breathe, but I wasn't able to pull my lips from her skin to apologize. I moved my lips across her soft throat, my lips burning from the heat of her skin.

My mind registered that Bella was now pulling at the buttons of my shirt again. But I couldn't seem to remember why that was bad. And as her hands left trails of fire across my chest, I didn't care to. She pulled my mouth away from her neck and back to her mouth. I kissed her eagerly, wrapping one arm around her, and cupping one hand under her chin, trying to bring her as close to me as possible without hurting her.

I felt her hands moving and looked down to see her trying to undo the buttons on her own shirt. It was then that I snapped back into reality. I gripped her wrists in my hands, leaned her back onto the bed, and pulled her hands above her head.

"Bella," I whispered, concentrating on staying in control, and not looking at her full, red lips. "Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?"

She looked confused, muddled. "Do you want to do that part?"

I resisted grinning as I kissed along her face, much more gently now, my kisses slowing along with her heartbeat. "Not tonight." I was much more at ease now that I knew what I was going to do. It had come to me, suddenly, as I had snapped back into reality. I would compromise.

"Edward, don't-"

I raised my head to look her in the eyes. "I'm not saying no," I promised. "I'm just saying _not tonight_." I went back to kissing her neck, listening to her breathing and heartbeat continue to slow.

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night." I bit back a smile. Her stubbornness was impressive, that was for sure. She never gave up. It was no longer a threat to me though. I had it all planned out and I would not give in.

"I wasn't born yesterday," chuckling at my own small joke. "Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other one what they want? You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am – clearly - much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore…you first."

She huffed, her face screwing up into the most adorable pout. "I have to marry you first?"

I smiled smugly at her. "That's the deal – take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?"

I pulled her back into my arms and pressed my lips gently to hers in what I hoped was a persuasive manner. Her heartbeat sputtered against my chest. I kissed her until I felt she might be more…convinced. Then I let her up for air.

"I think that's a really bad idea," she said, breathing heavily.

I grinned at her adorable stubbornness. "I'm not surprised you feel that way. You have a one-track mind."

"How did this happen?" she growled, looking frustrated. "I thought I was holding my own tonight –for once- "Oh if only she knew how well she had… "And now all of a sudden-"

"You're engaged," I finished, cheerfully, for her. The reality of this was finally hitting me. She had just agreed to _marry_ me! Bella Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. My heart soared.

She looked at me, appalled, as if I had just cursed her.

"Ew! _Please_ don't say that out loud!"

I grinned widely, before pressing my lips to the side of her neck.

"Are you going back on your word?" I asked, trying to sound stern. I pulled to look at her. She was glaring at my obvious cheer. I grinned even wider. I heard her heart flutter, though her expression remained annoyed.

"Are you?" I asked, trying to choke back a laugh. She glared at me a moment more before she broke.

"Ugh! No. No, I'm not. Are you happy now?"

I smiled widely at her. If only she knew…

"Exceptionally," I answered.

She groaned, rolling her eyes back in her head.

"Aren't you happy at all?" I asked. I quickly pressed my mouth against hers once more, trying to influence her answer.

"A little bit," she murmured, once I had released her. "But not about getting married," she added, a bit too quickly.

I kissed her, joyfully, not letting her frustration ruin this moment for me. My angel, my love, my Bella was finally getting married to me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta da!!!! There it is! Even longer than all the other chapters…

Remember: Cookies for reviewers!

Love you guys!

FutureCullen22


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, guys!!! I can't seem to make myself write on school nights. So I just now sat down with Eclipse and started typing! **

**Once again, thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!!! Well…not everything. But she does own these characters as well as the dialogue from this chapter. She also owns Eclipse. And I believe she probably owns a car, a computer, some books, and possibly some kool shoes. **

I drew my lips away from hers, laughing at my own giddiness. "Do you get the feeling that everything is backwards? Traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side, and I yours?" I asked, laughing.

So many times over the years, as I had read the thoughts of shallow humans, I had seen the same situation over and over. The boy was the one who wanted to get the girl in bed, and the girl was the one who wanted to be married. I found it extremely amusing that the positions had been switched. But then again, Bella and I had never been a normal couple.

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me."

I chuckled. Sometimes it seemed as though _Bella_ was the mind reader.

"True," I answered, before kissing her once again. I couldn't seem to keep myself away from her tonight. I kept my lips against hers until I thought her heart would explode right out of her chest. I managed to pull myself away, kissing the palm of her hand instead. Her skin felt so warm against my lips. It only added to my growing bliss.

"Look, Edward." Bella's voice sounded a bit woozy, as it often did after I kissed her. But her voice was also serious. It caught my attention. "I said I would marry you, and I will." I trailed kisses slowly down her hand, listening carefully to her voice, searching for any trace that might tell me what she was thinking. "I promise. I swear. If you want, I'll sign a contract in my own blood."

I frowned slightly, as I pressed my lips against the warm pulse beating in her wrist.

"Not funny."

She took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is this – I'm not going to trick you or anything. You know me better than that. So there's really no reason to wait. We're completely alone – how often does that happen? – and you've provided this large and comfortable bed…"

I internally cursed myself, as I pulled my lips away from her wrist. If she kept eliminating reasons not to do what she wanted tonight, she might catch on to me. As stupid as it was, I found myself acting quite human. I was afraid that if she caught on to why I wouldn't do what she wanted, she might think badly of me. A very human, shallow thing to think, yet I couldn't seem to erase the fear from my mind. Maybe, she might think that I was too old-fashioned or too self-righteous. She already had so many reasons to not like me. Why give her more?

"Not tonight," I murmured, picking up and kissing her hand again and praying she would leave it at that.

But of course that would be out of character for her.

"Don't you trust me?"

I winced. Such an accusing, painful question. Not to mention that my answer would give her full reason to argue her case again.

"Of course I do."

She used her free hand to pull my face up so she could see it. I tried to leave my expression blank.

"Then what's the problem? Its not like you didn't know you were going to win in the end." She looked away from me, her eyes narrowing. "You always win."

I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to appear calm. "Just hedging my bets."

"There's something else," Bella murmured thoughtfully, carefully observing my expression. "Are _you_ planning to go back on your word?"

It hurt that she had to question my promise. But she had the right to, after what I had done to her. I had, after all, told her I would stay with her forever. And then I had left. I deserved no trust.

"No," I swore. I stared into her eyes, trying to convey how truthful I was being. "I swear to you, we _will_ try. After you marry me."

Her face fell slightly, and she laughed humorlessly. She shook her head sadly, sending her scent in waves toward me.

"You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama – twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue."

I barely managed to hide my shock, as I quickly observed her face. I then bent my face down to kiss her collarbone. She didn't know. She didn't know how close she had gotten.

Her abrupt laugh rang with shock. "That's it, isn't it?"

I clenched my teeth together angrily. Apparently I had given it away…Wonderful.

Bella voice shifted into amusement. "You're trying to protect your virtue!" She slapped her hand over her mouth, erupting in a fit of hysterical giggles. For a moment I wondered if I had drove her to insanity. I knew that, if possible, my face would be burning in a blush that would beat Bella's.

"No, silly girl." I pressed my lips against her shoulder, trying to ease my nerves. "I'm trying to protect _yours_. And you're making it shockingly difficult."

"Of all the ridiculous –"

"Let me ask you something," I broke in, hurriedly, trying to delay and perhaps change the inevitable Edward-is-an-idiot speech. I had already received it from Emmett when he discovered that I was protecting Bella's virtue, and I definitely did not want it from the one person who's opinion on the subject actually mattered to me. "We've had this discussion before, but humor me. How many people in this room have a soul? A shot at heaven or whatever there is after this life?"

She gave me a purposeful, indignant look. "Two."

I held back the desire to roll my eyes. "All right. Maybe that's true." It was best to keep on her good side during this critical discussion. "Now, there's a world full of dissension about this, but the vast majority seem to think that there are some rules that have to be followed."

"Vampire rules aren't enough for you?" Her voice was exasperated. "You want to worry about the human ones too?"

"It couldn't hurt," I said, shrugging, in an attempt to keep the topic light. "Just in case."

I got a glare as a response.

I tentatively continued. "Now, of course, it might be too late for me, even if you are right about my soul."

"No, it isn't," she said fiercely.

"'Thou shalt not kill' is commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot of people, Bella."

"Only the bad ones," she answered, once again seeming oblivious to the appalling fact that an angel like her was with a demon like me.

I shrugged, remembering to keep it light, nonchalant. "Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed anyone-"

"That you know about," Bella whispered, darkly. I grinned at the ridiculous thought, but didn't stray from my speech.

"And I'm going to do my best to keep you out of temptations way."

"Okay," she finally said. "But we weren't fighting over committing murder."

"The same principle applies – the only difference is that this is the one area in which I'm just as spotless as you are. Can't I leave one rule unbroken?" Make it about yourself, I thought to myself. That's good. She'll be more convinced by that. It seemed she couldn't care less about her own wellbeing…but maybe mine?

"One?" She asked doubtfully.

"You know that I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted… my virtue is all I have left." I gave her a grin, hoping to push her toward my side. Please have pity on the poor soulless vampire, Bella.

"I lie all the time," she said, defiantly. Why did she always try to take herself down to my level?

"Yes, but you're such a bad liar that it doesn't really count," I answered her, chuckling. "Nobody believes you."

"I really hope you're wrong about that." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. "Because otherwise Charlie is about to burst through the door with a loaded gun."

I held back a laugh at the serious expression on her face. "Charlie is happier when he pretends to swallow your stories. He'd rather lie to himself than look too closely." I smiled at her.

She still looked unconvinced. "But what did you ever covet? You have everything."

I felt my smile dim.

"I coveted you."

**I really don't like this chapter. Nothing happens and I don't think I was channeling the Edward vibe very well tonight. **

**I apologize. Hopefully we'll get some better action in the next chapter, and some better writing on my part.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-FutureCullen22**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I owe you all a HUGE apology. **

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry**

**Don't kill me, Please!!!!**

**I am SO very sorry! I feel so horrid! I'm such a horrible procrastinator!!!! 6 months is way too long to stall writing! **

**I promise to try to keep up on my writing again!!!**

**Thank you to anyone who is still reading this even after the ginormous delay which I have absolutely no excuse for. **

**And a big thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed! **

**And thank you to ****xxCrazedCullenxx who just sent me a review which reminded that I still have a poor unfinished story floating aimlessly in the fanfiction world!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eclipse or any of the other Twilight books. Neither do I own Edward or Bella or any of the other Cullens! They all belong to the ahmazing Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

"I coveted you," I whispered, admitting one of my worst sins. A creature like me didn't deserve to love and desire such a pure, beautiful creature like my Bella. I struggled to put my thoughts into words, to explain it to her.

"I had no right to want you – but I reached out and took you anyway." Bella frowned. I needed to lighten up what I was saying before she tried to convince me of my worth again. "And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire." I shook my head at her, my teasing manner masking my genuine disbelief. The prey controlling the predator. Imagine that.

"You can covet what's already yours," she said, her tone patient as if explaining something obvious to a small child. "Besides, I thought it was _my_ virtue you were worried about."

"It is. If it's too late for me…" I ignored her reprimanding look. "Well, I'll be damned – no pun intended – if I'll let them keep you out too." What a horrid thought. An angel being kept from heaven. And all because of me.

"You can't make me go somewhere you won't be," Bella promised solemnly. "That's my definition of hell." I sighed mentally. So stubborn, my angel. "Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let's never die, all right?"

I grinned at her, unable to contain my pleasure at the thought of an eternity with Bella. "Sounds simple enough. Why didn't I think of that?"

Bella let out her breath in a frustrated huff. "So that's it. You won't sleep with me until we're _married_."

_Married_. The word sent a delicious shiver down my spine. I could tell from Bella's angry but exhausted expression that her resolve was slowly crumbling.

"Technically," I informed her giddily. "I can't ever _sleep_ with you."

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Very mature, Edward."

I attempted to sober myself up, for the sake of Bella's temper.

"Other than that detail, yes, you've got it right."

Her eyes narrowed and she inspected my expression critically. "I think you have an ulterior motive."

I put on my "innocent human" expression though I doubted it would work on Bella; she had been around my family enough to see through our human facades.

"Another one?" I asked.

"You know this will speed things up," she shot, her tone accusatory.

I resisted grinning. I had never known such an insightful and aware human. Ah, I loved her. Even when she was seeing through my hidden motives.

"There is only one thing I want to speed up, and the rest can wait forever… but for that, it's true, your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point."

"I can't believe I'm going along with this," Bella moaned, sounding distressed. "When I think of Charlie… and Renee! Can you imagine what Angela will think? Or Jessica? Ugh. I can hear the gossip now."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Sometimes I think I forgot that Bella was a human teenager, one who cared what other humans thought of her. The idea was almost humorous. As if any of them mattered!

Bella was sitting, staring at her hands with her brow furrowed, most likely lost in thought about the horrors of early marriage. I touched her hand gently and put on my most soothing voice, to try to ease her worries.

"It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas." I grinned to myself, imagining Alice's horror. "You can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window." Yea, Alice would kill me. But I'd be one happy pile of ashes, if only Bella would give in already. "I just want it to be official – that you belong to me and _no one else_." To have Bella all to myself… the selfish monster inside of me shivered with delightful greed.

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is," she insisted, obstinately. But I could see that I had won.

"We'll see about that," I said, my grin growing. "I don't suppose you want to see your ring now?"

It took her a long uneasy moment to answer, "You suppose correctly."

I laughed at her almost-nauseous expression. "That's fine. I'll get it on your finger soon enough." I'd already won her hand, how could I ask anymore of her tonight? This delightful glow that encased my non-beating heart could last for weeks!

Bella gave me a glare that could scare one of the Volturi guard. "You talk like you already have one."

"I do," I admitted readily. Even Bella's moody reaction couldn't dim the euphoria I was floating in. "Ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness."

She shook her head, disgusted. "You're unbelievable."

Though I had just told myself I would wait until she was ready, the thought of my mother's ring on Bella's slender hand suddenly filled me with unbearable anticipation.

"Do you want to see it" I asked, hopefully. I could see my eyes shining with excitement reflected in her deep brown eyes… her deep brown eyes which were suddenly wide and panicked.

"No!" Her exclamation stabbed me sharply, deflating my sudden excitement. I quickly fought to regain my expression. But her eyes caught my slip and she frowned. "Unless you really want to show it to me," she relented, stiffly.

"That's all right," I said smoothly, trying to shake off the sting of her rejection. If Bella didn't want to see the ring, I wouldn't push it. I had already gotten more from her tonight than I had ever hoped for. "It can wait," I assured her.

"Show me the damn ring, Edward," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"No."

She sighed, looking away. When she turned back a few moments later, her chocolate eyes burned mine. "Please," she whispered. She touched my face gently, sending a tremor of desire through me. In that instant I would give _anything_ to her.

I gazed at her, my eyes narrowing. This human had such power over me. It was incredible. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met," I said, speaking my thoughts aloud.

Unwilling to let her twist me even further around her little finger tonight, I obeyed her request and moved to get the ring from the bedside table. I placed myself back on the bed, beside her this time, so I could hold on to her and show her the ring at the same time. I wrapped one arm around her small soft body and rested the ring box on her knee so that she could open it herself whenever she felt ready. Perhaps this technique would put less pressure on her and hopefully slow down her nervously racing heart.

She stroked the satin box hesitantly. She closed her eyes. "You didn't spend a lot of money, did you?" Her voice sounded pained. "Lie to me, if you did."

I smiled to myself. Usually I was more than eager to spend as much money as possible on my Bella; she deserved it after all. But this time I was happy to be able to tell her, "I didn't spend anything." I grinned as her eyes flitted to mine, surprised. "It's just another hand-me-down. This is the ring that my father gave to my mother."

Bella's eyes widened as she looked at the small box in a new light. "Oh." She placed her fingers on the lid, but she didn't open it, not yet.

"I suppose it's a little outdated. Old-fashioned just like me." I was teasing her but watching carefully, just to be certain. "I can get something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

To my relief she shook her head. "I like old-fashioned things." She finally lifted the lid and my birth mother's engagement ring shone up at us.

I'd always thought the ring was beautiful, with its delicately placed diamonds and oval face that was popular back when my father purchased it back in 1898. It was subtly stunning. Just like I'd always considered my mother to be. Just like my Bella was.

I carefully watched Bella as she gently stroked the antique ring. Her expression was one of reluctant awe. "It's so _pretty_."

"Do you like it?" I whispered. It would mean the world to me, if my angel would approve of my most treasured possession from my human life.

"It's beautiful."

**

* * *

**

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and all of you who didn't review but still read it! I love you all! *mwah***

**Another huge apology to those who have been waiting half a year for this update. If you don't stone me I shall give you a cupcake!**

**And kinda off topic…LESS THAN 2 WEEKS TILL THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay my lovely readers! We've reached the last chapter, sadly, and I need ideas for a new story! I enjoy writing parts of the books in other POVs but I don't know what do next. I need you people's help! Please tell me in a review what scene or scenes from the books you'd prefer for me to write. Its not just limited to Edward POV, pick any character you like! I'll pick one of the suggestions and get started on my next FF! (and hopefully update the next one more often. *guilty cough* sorry…)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was Stephenie Meyer, I am not. This book and these characters all belong to her!**

____________________________________________________________________

I bit back a laugh at Bella's grudging admiration of the ring, my still heart swelling with joy. She liked it!

"See if it fits," I suggested eagerly. Bella immediately tightened her hand into a fist and I sighed. She may like the ring, but she's still Bella. Beautiful, stubborn Bella.

"Bella," I said gently. "I'm not going to solder it to your finger. Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off."

Her deep brown eyes flashed up to meet mine, to see if I was telling the truth. "Fine", she finally grumbled, reaching for the ring.

I quickly pulled the ring from the box myself. Even if she was only trying it on for size, I was not going to pass up the chance to put the ring on her myself the first time. I held my breath as I slid my mother's ring onto Bella's finger. I cradled her soft, slim hand in mine and together we watched the ring twinkle against Bella's pale skin.

"A perfect fit," I said. "That's nice – saves me a trip to the jeweler's."

I was working hard to keep a nonchalant exterior for Bella. I would try not to burst with joy and pride that my human mother's ring fit so beautifully on my fiancée's hand. I wanted to shout for joy and sweep Bella up in my arms and dance her around the room, I wanted to kiss her until we both were dizzy. But for the sake of Bella I kept silent.

Of course, Bella is much too observant to be fooled. She peered curiously up at my face. "You like that don't you?"

I shrugged, keeping the exuberant happiness that threatened to overcome me at bay. "Sure. It looks very nice on you." What an understatement!

She continued staring at me, unconvinced. I met her gaze boldly. If my fiancée wanted to keep this informal then- oh wow. Fiancée. I was going to marry Bella. She was wearing my mother's ring. At these sudden realizations, I felt my mask slipping and my uncontainable joy leaking onto my face. I saw Bella catch her breath but before I could think to ask her why, the building exuberance burst inside me and I was kissing her.

Even though the idea of a vampire losing his breath was impossibly ridiculous, my breath was uneven as I turned to whisper in Bella's ear, "Yes, I like it. You have _no_ idea."

She laughed, as breathless as I was. "I believe you."

I pulled her closer to me. "Do you mind if I do something?" I whispered into her strawberry-scented hair.

"Anything you want," she sighed contently. She was obviously still dazzled from the kiss if she was agreeing so thoughtlessly. I smiled and slipped out of her arms and off the bed.

Her full lips formed an adorable pout at she glared at me from the bed. "Anything but that."

I carefully pulled her to stand in front of me, placing my hands on her shoulders. I kept my expression serious, in hopes to make her comply with my wishes. If I could just do this one thing, it would make this whole night perfect.

"Now, I want to do this right," I informed her. "Please, _please_, keep in your mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." It would be just like Bella to take back her answer just because I added some formality to our new found arrangement.

Keeping my eyes on hers, I slid down onto one knee. _Let me do this_, I begged her in my mind. "Be nice," I said aloud.

She took in a deep, shaky breath but she remained silent. That was good sign, wasn't it?

"Isabella Swan?" I kept my voice soft, as if speaking louder than a whisper would scare her away. I stared intently into her warm eyes, I studied her beautiful face. The face I would prefer to keep in sight for the rest of my existence. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I watched the many emotions flicker across her face. Fear, excitement, some cynicism, at which point I thought she'd give me a snippy response and storm out of the room, but most of all I saw love.

"Yes," she finally whispered. The relief and joy was immense.

"Thank you," I whispered back. I carefully kissed each one of my Bella's lovely fingers before resting my lips on ring that had once been Elizabeth Masen's but now belonged to Bella Swan.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around my fiancée as she rested her head on my shoulder. _Bella Cullen_, I corrected myself. _The ring will belong to Bella Cullen_.

I smiled to myself as I tilted up Bella's chin to kiss her again.

**The end! **

**Thank you all so much for reading my FF! Thank you to every single one of you who's reviewed! *gives cookies***

**I love you all! Thanks so much!**

**Many apologies for taking so long on my updates! =[**

**And be looking for another story from me soon! I'll put an update here when I have it up.**

**Remember to please give me more suggestions!**

**Love, **

**FutureCullen22**


	8. Update

**I wanted to inform all of you that I have a new oneshot up about Leah called **_**Living in After. **_

**I will also soon have Edward's POV of the wedding up so make sure to add me to your author alerts!**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**-FutureCullen22**


End file.
